Fight Ring
by BumblebeeDionysus
Summary: Dino and Hornet have been lost for ages. Spike and Percy, well, no one knows where they rode off to. Three demi-gods and a prophet, gone within three days. Spititous Jackson, eldest of Sally and Poseidon's two kids, was gone before all. Then Perseus, then Hornet, and lastly Dino. Two sons of Poseidon, a son of Bellona, and a chosen descendant of Apollo. They are in the fight ring
1. Prologue

**Fight Ring**

Prologue:

_WHAM! _His fist collided with my already bruised face.

"Please! Stop!" I whimper, crawling forward through the sand. I dug my nails deep into the nasty sand.

"You wanna plead with me, you worthless scum?!" Kaycee lunged toward me, his well-toned bicep rippled as it swung toward my face.

"No!" I jump to my feet, and do a dive front roll. As I roll myself onto my feet behind Kaycee, I find myself longing to be home, curled into Kat, or talking to my mother, chilling with Mirage, or hanging out with my brothers, or even talking with my abusive uncle, Jacob. I find myself spinning, and jumping into a backward roundhouse, which collides with Kaycee's skull.

_Crunch-snap! _I watch as slowly Kaycee crumples, and falls into a lifeless heap onto the nasty sand floor.

_What have I done? _The question races through my mind, and my legs become numb, and I toppled to the floor. As I did so, the guards entered.

"Stay where you are, Dinosapri." A voice spoke. It was the lead guard, Dallas.

"Dino…" I whisper. "It's Dino." Dallas gave me a look, and nodded.

"Alright, Dino, stay where you are." Dallas moved toward Kaycee's limp bleeding body.

I sat only four feet from Kaycee, feeling terrible about killing him.

_It was a good kick, D. You did what had to be done. _My mother's voice spoke softly into my ear, as if she heard my prayer, which I had sent earlier.

_Mom… Where are you? Are you looking for me? Are you going to help me? _I ask silently.

_My lovely son, I will find you, I will save you. Don't worry. _She spoke again. _Baby don't worry, 'bout a thing. 'Cause every little thing, is gonna be alright, alright. I said don't worry, 'bout a thing, 'cause every little thing, is gonna be, A-Okay. _She sang softly into my head.

_I miss ya mom. And I'm sorry I yelled at you… _I felt terrible. I'd snapped and told her she meant nothing to me. And now here she was, telling me not to worry, and calling me her lovely son. Then again, I'm her baby boy.

As they walked me back, I sang quietly, almost silently to myself.

"Baby don't worry, 'bout a thing. Because every little thing, is gonna be alright, alright. I said baby don't worry, 'bout a thing, 'cause every little thing, is gonna be, A-Okay." I repeated this over and over again, the last A-Okay, saying it slowly like she had. Dallas was walking beside me. He didn't seem to like my humming and singing, but he didn't tell me to stop. Maybe he knew that this was my calming effect. I wouldn't fight if he let me continue singing. So he did. As we approached my cell, well, cage, I felt uneasy, and instantly threw up all over the floor, and the back of Monty, the guard I knew was on Hornet, Percy, Spike, and I's side.

"Oh gross…" He stood still as one guard helped him strip his jacket off. His white tank top matched ours.

"Tyson, Flynn, take Dino to the doctors. He needs care. I mean, he's obviously traumatized. But he will need tight guarding. Monty will guard Dino. For it is Monty Dino trusts, so it will be Monty who stands guard." Dallas shooed them off, and they took me to see Dr. Creeps.

Once half-way down the hall, I passed out.

As the last light that I saw, was one of a flashlight.

"Dino?" A familiar voice called to me. "Come back now!"

Review please! :) Chapter One coming soon!


	2. Insert Characters Here? pre chp 1

Okay, so, I got something here. A friend, or if I can call him that, Greek Menace, had said something about SYOC so, I decided why not? Go ahead and send me your character, and they will be in the story. But if I get over 10, only the first ten will be main characters, along with Dino, Spike, Percy, and Hornet.

But they will get their own chapter. J

One more thing, please review on my story. J It will be taken in account.

The Sheet:

Name:

Nickname:

Age: (10 +)

Gender:

Half-Blood: (Yes or no)

Greek or Roman: (if a halfblood)

Personality:

How were they captured? :

History:

Description:

Hometown: (where they from?)

Gf/BF: (have one?)

Crush: (In the outside world, not the fight ring)

Other:

Are they in the Fight ring? :

How long have they been there? : (3 weeks is max)


	3. Chapter 1: Dino

Tonight, I would be going out with Dionysus to party. We'd be at the club, so Snow and the others would know where we were. Well, mostly Dionysus.

I was feeling down, for everyone forgot my birthday. Really, I wanted to escape. The morning felt _so _perfect. I'd been walking around, waiting for everyone to get up. Apollo and Cammy were having "Number Six," which made me smile.

I know what you're thinking, it's weird that I like the sound of people making love. But, I do. It makes me remember everything I've been through, and how loveless I am. Apollo was breathing hard, and Cammy was saying, or moaning something to Apollo. Both of them were feeling something I've never felt. The only happiness I've felt lately, is with Baby Lynn. He's Rumple and Sunshade's son, but, they didn't want him, so I took him in. He likes my hair…

I haven't truly felt the love thing since I was fourteen. (Unless Kat and I's marriage counts.)

But as I sat in the passenger seat of Dionysus's dark, sparkling/dirty purple Volts Wagon Rabbit, my mind wandered to all the "love," I've felt in my abusive life.

"Hey, you seem to have joined the stars a lot more lately." Dionysus gave me a weak punch in the arm.

"Yeah, sure." I so wasn't mentally in the car then.

"Dino!" Dionysus snaps.

"Yes?" I ask, jerking back into reality.

"Stay alive. We've got a job to do." Dionysus gave me his best wild child smile.

"What job? Getting drunk?" I give him an 'eyes on the road' look.

"Yes sir!" Dionysus looked back at the road.

"Ah. So you want me to be with you because I don't get drunk as fast as you can?" I ask, issuing a challenge to him.

"Ah, not true. I'm the God of drunkenness. The Greek God of drunkenness, fertility, ecstasy, wine, party, and well, let's just say, the vine. Also, my scared things are leopards, tigers, goats, sometimes the dolphin, vines, grapes, and wine. But of course you know all that! You are my favorite demi-god, not counting _my _children." Dionysus shakes a finger at my face, making me smile, so he winked.

"Thank you, by the way." I sigh, but keep the easy smile.

"For me calling you my _favorite _thing?" He sings the word favorite, which wouldn't had Apollo beating him with a stick.

"For-"

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! _**The car lurches and groans with gurgling noises coming from under the hood in the nose of the car.

"Woah! Gammit! Stupid Rabbit!" Dionysus snarls like a leopard at the VW Rabbit, which rolls into the parking lot.

"Did it die?" I laugh a bit.

"Yes, it did." Dionysus seemed to forget my words. My thanking him, was going unnoticed, like usual. I

I should've been used to it, but it drove me crazy.

Whoever was pulling my life strings to keep me in misery, really needs to knock it off. My life is so sad and destroyed, I might as well just sigh and sit back. It can't get worse.

"I'll check the engine." I smile and get out of the still rolling car.

"No! Let her roll! I can park her this way." Dionysus winked, and all I did was move. He frowned, and got it into the parking spot with ease.

As I stood watching him struggle to steer the almost dead VW, I had to wonder why I agreed to use his car. I mean, I would be driving him home, in his stupid, broken purple VW Rabbit.

That meant I'd be working non-stop to not get drunk, not have a good time, and forget partying in general! I'd probably sit with Victor and chat about sales, jobs, and the weather.

Dionysus gets out, and looks at me.

"Forget it for now, I went over 35 miles per hour, which means it needs a break. Should be good as new soon." He gives me another friendly smile, but it fades quickly. "What were you trying to say earlier, before my car proved me wrong?"

He _did _remember.

"Forget about it." I turn and walk away.

"I will till later. So you can enjoy yourself tonight!" He pats me on the back, and walks ahead of me, letting me slip farther into the abyss.


	4. Chapter 2: Spike

**Chapter Two: S**pike

Life was grand, well, at least now it was.

"Spike! Thalia wants you!" Annabeth, my little full brother's girlfriend, calls through my closed bedroom door.

"Okay! Be there in a sec!" I pull on some real pants.

"I'll tell her!" Annabeth calls.

"Don't, I got it!" I laugh as I fall off my bed and onto the cold metal palace floor.

Annabeth laughs too, sending a friendly smile across my usually depressed face.

Oh! We, as in Thalia and I, were going to go on a secluded walk, where Jason, her brother, wouldn't be able to follow us. Usually, she comes and gets me herself.

My life has been taking a gradual climb to greatness. But every that goes up, must come down. Though my life with my father, Poseidon, has not yet started the climb, I'm okay with that. He'll always hate me. I'm the kid, or the second kid, counting his eldest Ari, he hates the most.

As I gather my things, necessary so says my mother, I head out to the Tree of Love, a Cherry Tree that is in blossom no matter what season. And I text her.

_Hey, Spike here! By _the _tree. __J__Waiting for you. _As I hit send, I can't help but smile.

_KK. I'll be there soon. ;) _She sends me a text back.

Her signature, _Spike is mine, _always made me smile.

Today was different.

Not as in, _I'm gonna break up with you, _different. But as in, _something is so not right, _different.

Something wasn't right. Everything was off. The birds weren't as noisy. The wild life in general was close to being silent. I felt as if something was watching me from the most plain sight spot.

_Creak… _I whirl on my heels toward the palace door, which was behind me, expecting to see Thalia come out. But nothing was there.

Suddenly a hand covered my mouth and grabbed my waist, and knocked me off my feet with a swift yank.

My world spun like crazy, and made me feel really sick.

"You're mine now!" Something snarls into my ear.

"Thal—!" I go to scream, but, the thing covered my mouth.

"Oh no! No! NO!" He, well, I think it's a he, snarls.

"Help!" I muttered through his hand.

"Bad Spike." He puts a cloth, drenched in something, which made me pass out in record time. "Good night, Spititous."


	5. Chapter 3: Percy

**Chapter Three: P**ercy

Spike had just went to go speak with his girlfriend, Thalia. Most likely to go have a make-out session.

"Percy, you want to join Mirage and I? We're doing the den measurement/building plans." Annabeth, my girlfriend, asks me as she walks up, carrying her architecture books and supplies.

"Sure. Your half-brother isn't bad." I gave a gentle nudge to her arm.

"Oh, I'm figuring that out." She gives me a playful smile.

"Talking about me again?" Mirage walked up to us.

"Yeah, sorry." Annabeth gives him an apologetic smile.

"Coming to help work on the plans? I mean, the school is going to be _perfect." _Mirage says calmly.

"Yeah. We're making it perfect." Annabeth smiles more.

All I could do, was walk with them to the "Planning room."

When we arrived, they had talked through todays plans of writing, and were checking over supplies.

"Oh! Crud! Percy, could you run out to the shed and get the pencil set number two?" Mirage asks me.

"Yeah, of course." I turn and begin to walk toward the exit which would guide me to the shed. Why was his favorite pencils in a tool shed?

"Thanks!" He smiles as he calls to me.

As I walked towards the rickety shed, my phone went off.

_Percy- Spike's gone. Signs of struggle. Freaked out. –Thalia. _Thalia's text sent me into panic mode. I planned to get the stupid pencils, and then go to Thalia and talk to her.

As I open the shed door, something on the inside hisses and scurries into the shadows.

"Holy Hades!" I whip out Riptide, and get into a ready stance.

But when I reopen the door, whatever it was, was gone. 100% gone. Nothing Left.

I instantly spot the pencils on a work bench, surrounded by blue prints done by Mirage.

I scoop up the bag, and turn to a closed shed door.

"I left you open." I sigh and tighten my grip on Riptide.

Behind me is nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Then, **BAM! **

A hand pushes a cloth drenched in some foreign liquid against my nose and mouth, forcing me to breathe it in.

"Good Night, Percy." A voice laughs. "But don't worry Perseus, we'll take care of you."

My world went black, and I dropped the bag of pencils.


	6. Chapter 45: Hornet

(This is not the full Chapter! Hornet is not over yet! Enjoy!)

**Chapter Four: H**ornet

It would have been a nice evening if someone hadn't asked me where Spike was.

"Look, my head can't take no more questions." I snap.

"But please! Where is he? What happened to Spike?" Thalia, Spike's girlfriend, asks me. Then she pins me against the wall. "Where is Spike?!"

"Ugh!" I collapse, feeling the rush of a vision. All I could see, was a van.

_A dark grey, with big black bold letters reading: __**FOOD SERVICES**__, written on its door. It was truly trucking, and said it was from California. _

_That's way too far for a cross town food service van to travel._

_"__Don't let them wake. Each one of us needs to get our assigned. When is Dinosapri being taken?" A crackling voice growls over CB waves._

_ "__Soon." A sweet sounding voice, definitely female, says calmly. _

_ "__Good." The crackle voice answers._

The vision was certainly not entirely Thalia's fault. But it is partly her fault.

"Are you alright?" Thalia must've ran and got Apollo, for the Sun God was right there, hovering above me.

"I—"

"No. Don't speak." Apollo shines a light in my eyes, and I follow it instinctively. "Good."

"Is he okay?" Bumblebee was there then, standing with Thalia.


End file.
